We Stand Together
by 11Unknown11
Summary: In a world where the Titans have taken over Earth before Percy knew he was a Demigod, Half-bloods fight for survival in a monster ridden world. "The gods are gone." Annabeth says. "We are all that's left. We stand together." On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

****Percy stabbed the monster with Riptide. He wasn't sure what the monster was, he didn't really pay attention to Annabeth when she gave him lessons about monsters. As far he knew, Annabeth was the only other demigod around the area. The monster broke into dust, showering Percy in monster remains. Shaking the dust out of his hair, he walked into a narrow alley he knew too well.

Percy and Annabeth had been staying in a small hole inside a collapsed building. Percy was sure there weren't any buildings that stood perfectly anymore. Many buildings had been demolished by the monsters, others stood slanted with walls that were caved in. Percy and Annabeth's makeshift hideout was small, but it provided cover.

When Percy had entered the hole, Annabeth was waiting or him. She was grinning, like she had found enough food to last a month. Percy was sure that the small bag of food he had found inside a deserted grocery store would only last them a few days. Slinging the bag off his shoulder, he dumped the contents on the ground.

"I found a bit of food." Percy said. "I'm guessing you found more than I did."

Annabeth was holding what looked like a limp scaly rope.

Percy frowned. "I don't think we can eat that."

"Percy, it's a snake. Caught it just a hour ago."

Months ago, Percy would have found eating a snake disgusting. But now, just thinking about fresh food made him drool.

Annabeth sighed. "This won't last long. If we had a way to preserve it we wouldn't have to eat it all at once."

She started sorting through their belongings, shoving everything they needed in a her backpack, while Percy started skinning the snake with a clean knife he found in the small space. They could never stay in one place for long.

As they cooked the animal, Percy stared at the smoke rising into the blackened sky. There wasn't much to see. The sun would never rise again. Annabeth said that Apollo had been defeated by the Titans. Percy knew Apollo wasn't the only god defeated. He hadn't seen the moon in ages.

Maybe he would never see any gods. Maybe he would never see his father.

* * *

It had been exactly a year, three months, and two days since the monsters had arrived. Exactly a year, three months, and two days since she last saw Annabeth.

Thalia held her brother's hand while they walked through the the ruined town. Jason wasn't much younger than Annabeth. Less than a year younger. They needed to move fast, before more monsters came. The town they had stayed in wouldn't be safe for very long. Thalia knew they had to leave, or else they would be killed.

"Thalia," Jason said. "We've been walking for the whole day. Can't we take a break?"

"It won't be safe. We'll be killed."

"But we've kicked monster butt before. Why cant we do it again?"

"We just can't okay?"

Thalia stared at the ground as they continued walking. Her feet were sore from walking, but they had to keep going. Thalia didn't want to tell Jason the truth. The Titans were the ones who had caused all of the destruction. Thalia had only found out a few days ago, when a monster had told her. Finding out the truth only made survival harder. Jason had just turned thirteen, not nearly old enough to be on his own. Thalia had to keep him close. She couldn't lose him, just like she had lost Annabeth.

"We'll rest here for the night." Thalia said, pointing to a small space behind a building. "I'll be on first watch."

As Jason fell asleep using his backpack as a pillow, a yelping sound made it to Thalia's ears.

Immediately, Thalia's spear sprang into full size. A small girl stumbled into Thalia's sight.

"Please don't hurt me!" She squeaked, eying Thalia's spear.

"Wait a minute," The girl said. "You guys are human!"

Slowly Thalia lowered her spear. "Who are you?"

"I'm Piper." The girl said. "My Dad disappeared. Can you help me find him?"

"I'm Thalia. I'm not sure if I can help you."

Piper's face darkened. "Can I stay with you?"

Thalia considered it. She would make them slower, but it was obvious the girl was a half-blood.

"Fine."

* * *

Bianca and her brother hid in the shadows of a building, hoping the monsters wouldn't see them as they marched by. Dread filled Bianca's body, like something bad was about to happen. Her heart pounded in her chest. Sweat beaded her face.

Nico's face was buried in her shirt. Bianca couldn't help but wonder how he felt. She stared at the army of monsters marching by. She slowly listed them in her head, hoping the monsters wouldn't smell them. Bianca wrapped one hand around her brother. The other gripped the hilt of her knife. She knew even with powers they wouldn't stand a chance.

Bianca held Nico closer as she saw a monster sniffing the air. Immediately, all heads were turned to them. For a second nothing happened. Then all hell broke loose. The monsters charged. Bianca pressed her brother even closer to her. Soon, Nico was yanked from her grip. His eyes wide he stared in horror. Pain was all Bianca could feel. Slowly it faded away. The leader of the army spoke.

"Take the boy. He would be useful." He said. "The girl is not needed."

Bianca tried to find her brother amongst the monsters. Darkness clouded her vision. Nico's cry for help echoed in her ears.

She couldn't feel the pain anymore. She couldn't feel anything but her brother's fear. Then, all feeling left her. All that was left was black.

* * *

**End of Chapter One! What do you think about the story? Please R&R.**

**Random question: Which Percy Jackson movie was better, the first or the second?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm really happy I had time to update today. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Leo laughed as he stepped into the rain. It seemed like forever since he'd seen anything come from the sky. The days were usually hot and stifling. Well, for other people. Leo didn't mind the heat. But even to him rain was the best thing he'd seen in months.

Leo was glad he had made a water filter when he had time. And it wasn't the first time he was glad for something he had built beforehand. After filling his only bottle with clean water, he cleaned the only weapon he had that worked against monsters. The bronze hammer was covered with monster dust and ashes. Making sure the weapon was clean, Leo kept walking forward.

He had been walking along a destroyed road, which seemed to lead to nowhere. It seemed to last forever, so naturally, Leo followed it. On each side of the path were collapsed buildings, some completely destroyed and some still standing. His eyes swept from left to right, watching for monsters.

That was until Leo saw a hut like structure in between two buildings. It was a simple structure, large pieces of corrugated plastic stretched between the buildings. Many materials like cement and wood were tied together making a wall. Like a curtain in front of a window, a piece of fabric hung over an opening between the walls, making a door. It was built messily, like it wasn't meant to last for long. Leo knew why, people couldn't stay in one place for long. Or the monsters would find them.

Leo approached the structure slowly. He gripped his hammer tighter, ready for anything to come out. Hushed voices came from inside. Hesitating, Leo took a breath and swung the the curtain open.

* * *

Thalia told Piper about the gods and monsters the next day. Piper accepted it easily. If she had decided to freak out, things would be pretty bad.

Thalia could tell Piper was a natural the moment she gave Piper a dagger. The girl was insecure, and Thalia could tell. Piper and Jason became friends quickly.

Out of all the things Piper did that surprised Thalia, the part when she 'talked' a monster into leaving them alone. Jason just thought it was really cool. Thalia thought Piper could be more powerful than she imagined. Piper said she had been able to do it for years. It took a while for Thalia to figure it out, but Piper's godly parent must have been Aphrodite. Thalia was surprised how obvious it was.

So here they were, walking in the same direction as they had for days. Thalia wasn't sure which direction they were walking.

"Where are we going?" Piper asked.

"Away from the monsters."

"Don't ask her." Jason told Piper. "She probably doesn't know where we're going either."

Piper shrugged. "As long as we don't get killed, I'll be fine."

Jason laughed and Thalia grinned. It felt good to smile, and it felt good to see Jason laugh.

"Come on, we have to keep moving."

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare lived in a jail cell. Just like every other person who had been captured by Kronos. Rachel shared a cell with one person, and she was lucky compared to some others who had four or five cellmates. But her cellmate definitely wasn't normal.

For starters, no normal people get visions at random times while their eyes change colours. And second, normal people don't have a son who got possessed by Kronos. And her name is May Castellan.

At first, Rachel thought that May was just a crazy lady. She was wrong. Turned out, May knew almost exactly what was going on. She explained that all the Greek and Roman gods were real, and that the monsters were monsters from myths. Rachel had no problem believing her. In fact, Rachel was one of the few mortals able to see through the mist.

The people in the cell across from them weren't normal either. There was Tyson, who was a Cyclops, and Frank who was a son of Mars.

There were two new arrivals. There hadn't been any new people captured for nearly a year. Rachel stuck her head out of the cell, trying to get a glimpse of the new arrivals. One was a boy, about ten years old with dark hair and pale skin. The other was a girl older than Rachel, glossy black hair reached her hips. Her eyes were calculating, watching every movement someone made.

Turned out, Rachel didn't need to. The girl, was put in the same cell as Rachel. The boy went with Tyson and Frank.

"I'm Rachel." She said, holding out her hand.

The girl stared at it for a moment, then shook it. "I'm Hylla."

Turned out, the boy's name was Nico. Hylla said her sister was still out there, she hadn't been captured yet. Nico didn't say anything. He just shook his head or nodded whenever Frank or Tyson asked him a question. At first, some people thought the boy was mute. Rachel knew that wasn't true. She had heard him muttering multiple times. Nothing he ever said made any sense.

By putting his words together, it helped a bit. Not much.

"Underworld in ruins, Oracle, new body, back from dead?" Nico muttered.

No one paid him any attention. No one but Rachel. She had to know. What did he mean?

* * *

Reyna swung her sword at the monster. She had to get away. No matter what. The Cyclops roared in anger as she stabbed it's arm. Reyna ran, trying not to look back. Her large sword dug in the ground as she ran, slowing her down. Reyna's knees shook from exhaustion, but she had to keep going. Her lungs burned as she ran, not getting enough air.

Reyna couldn't find her sister now. She was on her own.

* * *

Hazel was shoved from side to side as the souls raced for the open door. The Doors of Death. She could go out, she could escape the underworld. She could be alive again. Many ghosts were pushed back as they raced toward the door. Somehow, Hazel knew she could go strait through.

But she couldn't go now. Maybe Pluto wasn't taken by the Titans yet. She had to wait for her father.

But if he didn't come back, she would go and get him.

* * *

**End of chapter 2! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews, follows and favourites! I'm so happy about that! But anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Annabeth didn't expect a human to come barreling into their hut. A monster would be far more obvious. But gladly, it wasn't. The human, a boy, looked about a year younger than her. He had messy curly hair that hang in front of his brown eyes. He looked like a hispanic elf with pointed ears and a grin. In his hand was a bronze hammer. A celestial bronze hammer. Definitely a demigod.

"Um, Hi?" He said, though it came out more like a question.

Percy glared at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Leo."

"And exactly what are you doing here?" Percy questioned again.

Leo shrugged. "Well, it's not every day you see a weirdo hut around here."

"Who's your parent?" Annabeth asked.

"My parent? Oh. Tough subject. My Mom's dead."

"And your Dad?"

"Dunno, never met him."

Annabeth studied his body language. He looked like a Hermes kid, but the fact that oil was spread over his clothes and he carried a hammer made his godly parent far too obvious. Hephaestus.

"Do you know about Greek gods?" Percy asked, probably thinking of the same thing as Annabeth. Although Percy wasn't the brightest person in the world, he certainly wasn't dumb.

"Uh, yeah."

"Well they're real." Annabeth stated.

Leo laughed. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Strange things have happened to you, mostly things you can't explain. Almost like magic, but creepier."

"How did you know?"

Annabeth groaned. Now for the long explanation about gods and demigods she'd recited about a billion times. But this time, she didn't have to say it. Grinning at Percy, she slowly sank to the back of the hut, and into her sleeping bag, leaving Percy to explain everything.

* * *

Hazel had waited for days. Time past and she lost count of the hours. Lost count of the time Pluto had left the underworld.

Hell was in ruins, literally. Souls were scattered, no matter which part of the underworld they came from. Monsters rampaged through the Fields of Asphodel, devouring souls which traveled strait out of the monster's bodies. Cerberus had disappeared long ago, leaving the entrance unguarded. Rivers clashed together into one, the ground moving up and down, rearranging themselves. Whatever the underworld used to be, now it was just a mess of rivers, souls and darkness.

Hazel looked at the doors again. They were supposed to be in Tartarus, but there wasn't really a Tartarus anymore. Everything the endless pit had once housed was now scattered across the land. The doors were wide open, but no one made an attempt to go out. There seemed to be an invisible force keeping everybody in the underworld.

Slowly, Hazel floated closer and closer to the door. She drifted less than a yard from it, then so close she could stick her hand through it. Close enough to feel the life of the world above. Hazel wanted to go through the doors so badly. She wanted to be alive again.

Floating as close to the door as possible, she took a deep breath, and took a big step into the doors.

She stopped herself halfway. Not now. It's not worth it. She would just hurt more people. Moving back until she was a good distance away from the doors, she turned her back to the opening to the land of the living.

* * *

Rachel wasn't the first to notice Nico had powers. It had started slowly, just going so close to the wall he seemed to be travelling through it. Then, he'd walk into a shadow, and come out of another one inside his cell.

Rachel could tell he didn't dare go out of his cell, but whenever there wasn't a guard watching, he would practice.

Hylla said they couldn't stay in the cell forever. She said that they would escape, that they would find other demigods and make a team. An army. One big enough to take down Kronos.

Rachel was pretty sure that wasn't possible. Until she saw Nico's skills and Hylla's violent ways of killing monsters, she knew that they probably still had a chance. Hylla wanted to start making a plan as soon as possible. So soon, Hylla had begun teaching Rachel the art of using weapons, even though there weren't any weapons in the cells.

May had started getting more visions than ever, spouting out words that told the future. Rachel was used to it, but now, May was getting them almost every day. The strangest thing was that whenever she had one, she would normally speak what she saw. Now, she didn't speak anything. Her eyes would go green, and then nothing at all.

Rachel saw Nico jerking around in his sleep, mumbling and even screaming. everything he said had to do with the underworld. But one word, one word he said that had nothing to do with the underworld was the word _Oracle_.

* * *

Reyna leant behind a wall.

She couldn't run from the monsters forever.

One day they would get her. Just like they got Hylla.

She couldn't let that happen.

If she did, how would she go rescue her sister?

* * *

_The man's face glowed gold in the dark. The room was dusty, and empty. There was one thing in the room besides the man._

_On the ground, sat a corpse of a dead woman. Her feet were splayed apart on the ground, her hair barely clinging to her scalp. Her eyes were hollow black beads in the shadows._

_The man stared at the corpse._

_"What will become of the world? What will I, Kronos make the world into?" He asked._

_For a moment, nothing happened. His question hung in the air, darkening the mood._

_The corpse moved, green mist flowed out of her mouth._

_'Do not try to ask, if you know the answer will not be yours.'_

_The man growled. "You will talk."_

_'The answer is not yours, you must not ask.'_

_"Don't tell me the same thing."_

_'Very well.'_

_She didn't talk._

_The man turned around and walked towards the door._

_Then, she spoke._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Today isn't exactly a very happy day. I live in Asia, so there's a big time difference with countries on the other side of earth. So as most of you would know, today is September Eleventh. So I decided to post two things today, and here is the first thing I'm posting.**

* * *

If Percy didn't know better, he would have said he was lucky. Most people would think he was crazy, but seriously, he was still alive and hadn't been captured. Yet.

Even though Percy had lost count of the days long ago, something told him this day was special. That wasn't very settling. He'd been unsettled all day. Ever since that strange feeling came. Percy didn't dare tell Annabeth, now that Leo was here. It wasn't that he didn't trust the guy, it was that he didn't trust him as much as he trusted Annabeth.

The three demigods had been walking for days. Percy was used to having to move very often, but walking day and night to get to safety was far too much for him. His feet ached and he was out of breath almost instantly. How come he could kill monsters just fine but he couldn't even walk few hundred miles. Okay, maybe he could, but they had been walking for far too long.

Annabeth said that they were now a bigger group and had to move more often, that was what she said to Leo. Percy knew that wasn't true. A few nights ago he had faked sleeping while Annabeth took first watch. For a split second, Percy had saw a monster army. At first he thought he was hallucinating. But when Annabeth ushered them up and told them to run as fast as they could, Percy knew he had seen the real thing.

Annabeth and Leo were walking ahead of Percy now, Annabeth leading in the front while Leo absentmindedly tinkered with pieces of metal. Leo looked incredibly bored, and Percy could relate just fine.

"How much longer?" Percy asked.

Annabeth obviously seemed annoyed. "Stop asking me that!"

Percy shut his mouth and kept walking.

"We're lucky that we're alive." Annabeth said. "I think you want to stay that way."

* * *

Reyna ran as fast as she could. She shouldn't have stayed in the same place for so long. Now she had to run as fast as she could and hope the monsters wouldn't catch up. Hylla wouldn't have done what she did. Hylla was smarter than her, better than her. Hylla would have done a better job.

Even though Reyna knew she probably wouldn't last very long without her sister, she had to keep going. With or without Hylla.

Time was moving fast. Reyna wasn't. If she didn't move fast enough, she was dead. Literally.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the sound of monsters. The sounds were coming closer, she had to move.

Quickly ducking out of her hiding place, Reyna broke into a sprint. Her feet hit pavement as fast as possible. With each step her heart raced a bit faster. Her lungs burned a bit more and her muscles ached. Air rushed past her ears as she ran.

She had to get away.

When Reyna was almost as far away as possible, her ankle twisted. She stumbled face-first to the ground. Pain exploded in her leg, almost unbearable. Reyna's heart pounded so hard it she was struggling to breathe. Slowly, trying to put as much weight as possible on her other leg, she pushed herself up. Pain shot through her veins once again, but she had to keep moving.

Reyna limped forward slowly, wincing at each step.

_I've gotten this far. I can't stop now._

* * *

Jason watched as his sister carefully bandaged his wound. It was a small scrape, but Thalia insisted. It was absolutely embarrassing, even though she was only doing it in front of Piper.

Still very humiliating. It was just a small cut he'd gained when he tripped and fell, but of course, Thalia had to be the older sister she was.

As much as Jason hated it, he had to admit it felt good to be babied again. Even though Piper was covering her giggles behind her hand. Jason didn't really care though, Piper wasn't one to make fun of people afterwards.

She had been travelling with Thalia and Jason for a while now. Jason trusted her, but he wasn't sure she as a daughter of Aphrodite.

Piper hated things that a normal daughter of Aphrodite would like. He was glad Piper wasn't like that.

They hadn't made much progress in a while. As far as Thalia knew, monster armies had been invading every city around the monster's base. Thalia said if they could find where the monsters were coming from, they could defeat them. If there were more demigods alive. Maybe there were. But they would never live to know.

Even though Thalia didn't tell him, Jason knew that she was scared of dying. Jason also knew that the monsters wouldn't stop. He knew that he would probably have to fend for his life until he was killed by monsters. He was pretty sure the only other way to die other than being killed by monsters was suicide.

Jason wasn't planning on either.

* * *

Hazel stared at the doors once again. She didn't seem to be able to not look at it for very long. Every five minutes she would look at those doors.

Those dark doors that she had backed away from. That she had tried so hard to ignore.

But this time, she moved closer, taking a big breath, and dove into the doors.

* * *

**End of chapter 4.**

**I've been thinking, and I realised I need a character to die. Yeah. So if you want to request someone you want to get killed, go ahead. And if you want another character put into the story, go ahead.**

**Seriously.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I'm a mean person. But I kinda need the plot to be interesting. And different from the books. I also realised I need more action scenes. So, expect lots of action in this chapter.**

* * *

Leo wasn't sure what he did to make the stupid monster chase him. If he wasn't running for his life, he would've thought the monster looked funny. Leo was sure he'd heard of the thing before, just that he couldn't remember where.

His feet hitting the pavement hard, he ran in the sweltering heat, trying to find Percy and Annabeth. The night seemed far too long, and the darkness was almost suffocating. His eyes swept the area as fast as they could, trying to find anything familiar.

The monster lumbered after him, but Leo knew he it wasn't even trying to catch him. It was trying to slow him down. And unfortunately for him, the plan was working.

Leo's head whipped around to see the monster gaining on him, as he pushed to run faster. Now getting a closer look at the monster, the name sprang right out of his mouth.

"Minotaur!"

Great. Annabeth had said saying names didn't help. It just made it worse. The Minotaur roared, charging. Leo stood frozen, fear paralysing his body. His breah caught and-

Was met with a face-full of monster powder?

"Wow Leo, all you had to do was ask!" Percy said.

Leo felt blood rushing up to his face. "Where were you?"

"Somewhere. Guess what Annabeth and I found?"

"What, an demigod organisation made to kill all of the monsters?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"How did you know?" Percy asked as he dragged Leo through the dark.

In the distance, Leo saw a white tent, almost looking like it was sticking out of the ground. As they got closer, Leo realised it was sticking out of the ground. Percy ripped open a hatch on the side of the tent, and stepped in. Leo followed cautiously.

The only thing that came to Leo's mind when he saw the inside came right out of his mouth.

"Whoa."

* * *

Hazel landed flat on her face. Spitting dirt out of her mouth, she stood up slowly. Flexing her fingers, Hazel marvelled at the fact she could touch the ground. Her toes dug into the dirt as she took one step. Hazel nearly collapsed. After being in the Underworld for so long, it was hard to walk.

Urging herself on, her knees shook as she took another step. Then another one, and another one. Slowly, one step after another, Hazel started walking. And then running. It seemed so natural, so natural that she laughed.

Then she took a look at her surroundings. Something was wrong. Where were all of the trees? And the grass? Why were all of the buildings abandoned? What happened?

Hazel spun around, taking in reality. A growl met her ears. Hazel jumped ten feet into the air. Well, not exactly jumped. The moment her feet left the ground, a meaty hand picked Hazel up by the her shirt.

She looked up to see a giant face, staring at her like she was some sort of new species. The giant grinned an ugly grin, stretching from one side of his face to the other. His friend stood next to him, looking at her like she was a full course meal.

"Let's have her for breakfast, I bet she tastes better than what boss gives us." He said.

The giant holding Hazel growled. "No! Are you crazy? Boss would kill us! I think we should bring her back. Boss might need her."

"Fine, but you owe me breakfast."

Hazel struggled in the giant's grip as he stomped in the direction he came.

* * *

Piper made a face and stuck her tongue out. Jason shot a funny face back to her, stretching his mouth wide and crossed his eyes. Thalia glared at the two of them.

Piper and Jason broke into a fit of giggles.

"Thalia," Piper asked. "What are we going to do now?"

"We keep walking."

"Why can't we just go fight the monsters instead of running away from them?" Jason asked.

"They would kill us, I already said." Thalia replied. "And besides, even if I wanted to, we would need more people."

Piper frowned. "How do you know there aren't other demigods out there?"

"I don't know. We'd never find them anyway."

"You know," Jason said. "Maybe the monsters have captured other demigods."

"Then if we get captured," Piper continued. " We could meet them too!"

"No!"

Piper shut her mouth.

* * *

Nico couldn't sleep. A strange feeling settled in his stomach, as if warning him not to. He twisted and turned, trying to focus on his roommate's snoring. The feeling didn't leave. Minutes dragged on as he turned. Finally, he fell into an unwanted slumber.

_Nico couldn't see anything. The room was dark, and he couldn't see anything. A glowing figure stepped into the room. He was tall and well built, and he would've passed off for a normal person if he wasn't glowing. That was until Nico saw his face. A permanent sneer plastered the man's face. His face was an ghastly blend of an man's face, like there were many faces bashed into one. A jagged scar ran down the side of his face._

_He snapped his fingers, and lights flickered on. Monsters sat around a table, some clearly bored, others scared half to death._

_The glowing man stood up._

_"I have a change of plans. Mother Gaea has managed to make contact with us. She has told me how to revive her."_

_The monsters broke into hushed conversation._

_"Silence!" The man said. " She has said that the blood of two demigods, one male, and one female, must be spilled."_

_One monster raised his hand._

_"Yes?"_

_"What are we waiting for? We have plenty of demigods in our custody Lord Kronos."_

_"Not just any demigods. They must be one of the mentioned people in the Prophecy Seven." The man hesitated. "Soon, Mother Earth will rise, and the world will be ours!"_

_Another monster raised his hand._

_"Yes?"_

_"Don't we already own the world?"_

_"You imbecile! Do we have control of every being on this world?"_

_"No."_

_"Are there still chances that there are gods and demigods on this planet?"_

_"Yes."_

_"When Mother Gaea rises, only then will we have complete control over everything!"_

_In the dark corner of the room sat a small mechanical spying device. The small spider-like machine automatically saved the footage it had just captured. Then, the small device scuttled out of the room._

Nico woke up as Tyson shook him.

"There's a new person!"

* * *

Reyna jumped as a spider crawled over her leg. Taking a closer look at the spider, she realised it wasn't a real spider. It was mechanical.

Wincing, Reyna stood up and followed the small piece of machinery into the darkness.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five.**

**So, what did you think? After five chapters, finally something interesting is going on. I have a goal to post at least three things a week. It might be a new chapter, or just a one-shot. So, by the end of the year, I'll have way too many stories.**

**So anyway, if you really want a character in the story just suggest it in the review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I've finally had time to post a new chapter. And I'm glad that writer's block isn't stopping me from continuing this story. I've noticed that I forgot something in the past few chapters. Here it is:**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any mentioned, or recognised objects or people. If I did, why would I be on this website?**

* * *

Percy grinned as Leo jaw dropped at the sight in front of them. When he first saw it, Percy had reacted the same way.

It wasn't a surprise though. It was an underground base, six floor high, and a giant gaping hole in the middle each floor except the first, so he could see every floor above and below him. Percy stood on the highest floor, and on the wall there were metal hinges to climb out of the base. It was the place they had entered, but it was the only exit. Racks of every weapon Percy could think of leant against every wall. Climbing walls three floors high stood on the first floor, shaking with lava pouring down the jagged rocks. Training arenas were on each floor. Twelve metal doors were on the walls of the first floor.

Even though Percy had already been there, the sight still surprised him.

Leo finally mustered some words. "Does that sign say-"

A voice cut him off. "Not Camp Half-Blood?"

Percy turned around to see Annabeth standing with her arms crossed, waiting impatiently.

"What took you guys so long?" She asked.

Percy shrugged. "Ran into a monster. No biggie."

Leo gaped at him. Percy shot him a look. He didn't want Annabeth to give another one her super long stay away from monsters talk. Percy bet she could bore all monsters to death just by talking to them.

"Well, we have to give a tour to Leo. Percy, you follow us." Annabeth ordered.

As they walked from floor to floor, Leo looked like his jaw was about to drop off of it's hinges. The more things they saw, the more Leo's jaw seemed to drop. Percy hoped it wouldn't fall off. Leo's jaw was almost as important as blue chocolate cookies. Almost as important.

After the tour of the whole Not Camp Half-Blood, Percy was exhausted.

"This place is awesome! How come we never saw it before?" Leo asked.

"You haven't seen the real place yet. But now it's gone, and the whole camp is under the ground. Camp Half-Blood used to be above the ground. It used to be green and there used to be real cabins. There were Pegasi, but there aren't any more left. We used to have a whole forest, and there were strawberry fields. There was everything. Not anymore."

Percy kept his mouth shut. He knew Annabeth used to live at the real Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth had told him it was like her home. Percy knew what it was like to loose a home. So did Leo.

The three demigods stood in silence, until two brothers, Travis and Connor dragged Leo off.

Percy glanced at Annabeth before walking into the cafeteria.

* * *

Annabeth ended up following the Stoll brothers and Leo.

As all of the campers rushed to the cafeteria for dinner, Clarisse stood up on the table in the front. Blowing the horn that had once been Chiron's, all of the demigods were quieted.

"As you all know, Nyssa and her siblings have sent a machine to spy on Kronos a few days ago. It will be coming back around now, and we will know what the cursed Titans are planning. Any protests? No? Good." Clarisse was fast to say everything, and soon the silence that had filled the room earlier had ceased to exist.

Annabeth hadn't been feeling very hungry. Knowing that there was nothing left for her to hear, she slipped out without anyone noticing.

Climbing up the staris to the sixth floor, she stood staring up at the only exit, expecting something to come in. A rustling sound met her ears, and she saw the small spying device climb through the hatch. She was about to follow it when somebody else tumbled through the hatch after the spider.

A girl stood up quickly, unaware of where she was. She was abut Annabeth's age, maybe a bit younger. Slick black hair tumbled down her back.

Annabeth opened her mouth to greet her, but was interrupted.

The sound of Clarisse's voice rang through the air.

"We have to take them down tonight! Tonight we bring justice. Tonight we bring war against the Titans!"

* * *

Hazel struggled against the monster's grip, trying to free herself. No use.

She stared at her surroundings, looking at all of the people trapped in jail cells. Some stared at her like she was fresh meat. Others looked passive. Some were surprised. Hazel looked away for a moment. She looked ahead at the cells yards away from her. In one the cells, she saw a cyclops.

Something clicked in Hazel's head. Focusing as hard as she could on the jail cell that contained the cyclops, she stuck her hand out, and made an opened her clenched fist. The two metal bars bent, making a large hole in the cell.

For a moment, nobody moved. Then, all hell broke loose.

The cyclops tore out of the jail cell, and knocked into the monster gripping Hazel. It immediately dropped her, and she landed on her face for the second time in the day. At the same time, a dracaena who was helping the monster escort Hazel into the cells, threw her trident wildly. It landed in front of the cell across from the one Hazel had opened. A girl in her mid-teens picked it up through the bars of her cell, and rammed in into the lock of he jail cell. The broke, and she pushed the door open.

The other two people in the cyclops cell had come out of the cell, quickly staying away from the monsters. The girl who had broken the lock stabbed the trident into the dracaena, turning the monster into dust. Alarms blared through the building, and monsters raced in. Before anyone could attack, the wall to the right exploded.

Hazel flew back, hitting her head on the concrete. An army of people, probably demigods charged through the hole, their weapons ready. The monsters attacked almost at once, and the demigod army charged.

Her eyelids growing heavy, her head dizzy, Hazel slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Thalia didn't expect to ever run into those people again. The lasts time she had saw them, it hadn't ended well.

But here they were, sitting inside a tent, with Zoë Nightshade and the rest of her hunters. Great.

Jason and Piper were perfectly okay with it, they had literally begged for her to let them stay with the hunters for longer.

Thalia hadn't wanted to join the Hunters of Artemis. That was because Luke was there. Not anymore.

She found herself marvelling over the fact that she had even considered joining the Hunter of Artemis, and even if she did, Artemis wasn't even around anymore. Soon her spells would wear out, and the huntresses would be no more.

Zoë knew it was going to happen. Thalia could tell just by looking at her.

She couldn't just sit here and do nothing.

Thalia needed to help them.

But how?

* * *

**End of chapter 6. Thanks for reading, and please R&R.**

**And once more, if you have any character you want in the story that isn't there already, just tell me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I haven't really done anything this week. So I'm making another chapter for this story. ****_Please_**** read the author's note at the end.**

* * *

Sadly, Leo hadn't been chosen to go and invade the bad guy's lair. Instead, he was ordered to stay and keep watch in Not Camp Half-Blood.

Which was incredibly boring. Very, very boring.

So boring, that Leo had wandered away from the cafeteria, and somehow, he found himself outside of Not Camp Half-Blood.

At first he thought he was hallucinating, but when he took one step away from the tip of the tent-like thing, the air seemed to shimmer. When he stepped closer to the tent, the shimmering stopped. He stepped away again, but this time further than last time. The forest that surrounded Not Camp Half-Blood shimmered and changed into buildings.

Wait a minute, since when was there a forest?

Leo stepped closer to Not Camp, and the air seemed to shimmer constantly.

Then it hit him in the face. Of course. Annabeth had sad something about this thing called The Mist. There must've been a wall around the area surrounded by Mist, that made it look like buildings!

Quickly, Leo stepped toward Not Camp again, and the buildings immediately turned into a densely pack forest. Walking slower now, Leo slowly walked into the trees, and ran until he couldn't see Not Camp Half-Blood at all.

* * *

The blonde girl, Annabeth had dumped Reyna at the greek camp. Or not really camp. It was more like a base.

Annabeth, (Or was it Annabel?) had told her to stay while the rest of the greeks attacked the monsters.

Reyna lay in a bed in the infirmary, her leg wrapped in bandages. She decided that she hated infirmaries. The whole room was white, which wasn't very comforting. The bed was too soft, too welcoming. It almost seemed like a monster's trap.

But of course, Reyna tried to force herself to pretend it didn't bother her.

Keyword: tried. One look from Annabel (Or was it Annabeth?) Reyna could tell the greek could sense her discomfort.

The way the greeks acted bothered her, Reyna didn't know why, but it just felt wrong to accept their hospitality.

Maybe because she wasn't greek. They didn't know that though.

Reyna wanted to hide it.

She needed a place to stay.

She couldn't keep going on her own.

And she would hide her secret even if the world ended.

* * *

When Hazel woke up, the sight that greeted her wasn't pleasant.

Monsters were still all over the place, and the army of demigods were still there.

The place was in ruins, walls broken down, the ground covered with monster dust, and the walls splattered with red liquid.

Blood.

The rancid smell stung her eyes, and it made her want to vomit whatever there was left in her stomach. Bodies were scattered over the area, torn limbs lay in every corner. The spoils of war would lay there forever.

Monster horns, hooves and weapons clanged to the ground at every second.

Swords, daggers, shields littered the floor.

Every moment, every second, a tortured sound came from someone's mouth.

Every second someone yelled in anger.

Every single second, there was a death.

Maybe a monster, maybe a demigod, maybe a mortal. Dead. All dead.

Hazel wanted to collapse. She could feel souls entering the Underworld, fighting to get out of the realm.

Everything seemed to be happening at once. The clanging of weapons, the screams of pain, the cry of victory.

The death.

Everything seemed to come together like an endless storm, beating and battering at Hazel like she was a lone person in the arctic wind.

Overwhelmed, Hazel stood up, and then she saw the _empousa_ leaping strait towards her.

* * *

Jason gasped as he and Piper ran as fast as they could.

His lungs burned at the effort and his eyes stung with tears.

Why did Thalia have to tell them to leave her behind?

In the distance behind him, he heard his sister's battle cries.

Pulling Piper into an alley, they peeked out at Thalia's direction.

Jason's eyes snapped close as his sister was cornered against the wall by the gorgon.

Everything seemed to slow down.

Opening his eyes the slightest bit, peering through his tears, Jason was just in time to see his sister morphing into stone.

Time seemed to stop completely.

He wanted it to stay that way forever.

* * *

**I'm sad now. I killed one of my favourite characters.**

**For the time being, I'm putting this story on hiatus. I need time to get ideas, and to just post other stories.**

**Please R&R.**


End file.
